Silent Waltz
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Setelah sekian lama, Akashi baru memintanya untuk kembali padanya. For #AkaMido Week Hari 4: Prompt Bebas. Sho-ai. Post Breakup. Set after KnB Extra Game.


"_**Come back to me. Please, come back to me."**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

"Midorima-kun ..."

Kembali manik delima itu menatap zamrudnya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, setelah sekian lama menghindar, pada akhirnya Midorima dapat kembali memandangnya. Akashi Seijuurou tengah berdiri di hadapannya, Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenalnya―seseorang yang tidak pernah ia mengerti jalan pikirannya, sekaligus enigma yang tumbuh dalam kehidupannya. Midorima terdiam, mematung sembari menatapnya, ekspresinya tidak goyah, walaupun hujan turun deras sekali. Sedangkan Akashi melempar senyuman, bibirnya melengkung sempurna. Irisnya yang bagaikan merah delima berkilau sendu di balik helaian merah ceri miliknya yang basah terguyur hujan. Tangannya terulur, dan kepalanya menengadah, senyumnya perlahan retak.

"Kembalilah. Kembalilah padaku." Ucapnya―pintanya.

Dari seluruh kemunginan yang berputar di kepala Midorima, kalimat itu adalah sebuah pengecualian.

_Setelah sekian lama ia meninggalkanku, baru kali ini dirinya tersadar._

Midorima menghela napas, dalam sekali―hingga dadanya terasa penuh, namun tetap saja ia merasa tak puas. Masih ada beban di dadanya, masih ada sakit yang meremas jantungnya, dan embusan napasnya tidak cukup untuk membebaskannya. Tubuhnya bergeming, tak dapat bergerak, dan dadanya sesak. Bahkan tenggorokannya pun terasa kering kerontang, lidahnya kelu―tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata. Midorima hanya membuka mulut, namun tidak berbicara apa-apa, tetap mengatur napas yang semakin lama terasa semakin berat.

Akashi masih menatap―penuh pengharapan―senyumnya telah lama pudar dari wajahnya. Tangannya masih terulur, menunggu jabatan, sekaligus jawaban darinya. Namun Midorima masih membatu, masih membisu―ia hanya dapat memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kemudian Midorima menutup mata, bersamaan dengan hujan yang menghapus setitik airmata yang secara tak sadar mengalir di pipinya. Ia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Akan kupikirkan dulu ..." jawabnya, setelah sekian lama membiarkan jeda berlalu. Lalu Midorima berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja―tanpa berbicara, tanpa menoleh. Dan Midorima hanya dapat mendengarnya berbisik, di tengah redaman suara hujan yang mengguyur.

"―_Aku masih mencintaimu."_

._._._.

Sudah enam hari sejak saat itu, dan Akashi tidak sekalipun menghubungi. Padahal untuk seorang idealis seperti Akashi, Midorima menduga setidaknya satu atau dua kali Akashi akan menghubunginya untuk kembali bertanya. Namun panggilan itu tak kunjung datang, dan pesan itu tak kunjung tiba di kotak pesannya, membuat Midorima bertanya-tanya.

Apakah Akashi hanya bercanda?

Apakah Akashi hanya mempermainkannya?

―_Tidak_.

Ia sudah sangat yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri―Akashi tak mungkin mempermainkannya. Itu semua bukanlah lelucon, dan Midorima tahu Akashi selalu serius dalam ucapannya.

Lalu mengapa ia masih mempertanyakannya?

_Mengapa ia masih meragukannya?_

"Shin-chan ..." Panggilan kecil itu membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. Wajah Takao yang khawatir menyambutnya, kedua iris kelabunya menatap cemas. "Kau terlihat banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini ..." komentar pemuda bermahkota sekelam malam itu. Midorima hanya dapat mengembuskan napas yang tertahan, kedua manik zamrudnya berlindung di balik tirai bulu mata lentik. "Tidak ada, _nodayo,_" ujarnya, setenang mungkin―mencoba mengelak. Ia mendekatkan _lucky_-_item_-nya―sebuah lilin aromaterapi berentuk kubus―kepada dirinya, kembali menatap kosong warnanya yang lembayung muda. Namun rupanya Takao tak puas dengan jawabannya itu. Pemuda pemilik _Hawk-Eyes _itu kembali berkata, "Kau dapat mengatakan apapun padaku, Shin-chan. Kita 'kan berteman?"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, _nodayo_. Tidak ada masalah apapun, Takao." Ketus Midorima, setengah mendesis. Wajahnya bersut, kedua sudut bibirnya jatuh ke bawah, sedangkan dahinya berkerut-kerut. Irisnya yang hijau cemerlang menatap intens, menantang tatapan menyelidik Takao. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya menyeringai kecil. "Oi, oi, apa-apaan dengan tatapan mengerikanmu itu, Shin-chan. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau tahu?" protes Takao dengan nada bercanda, kritis seperti biasa. Midorima hanya dapat mendengus kesal padanya.

Takao menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan, sikunya masih menyentuh meja Midorima―yang berada di belakang mejanya. Irisnya yang kelabu masih memperhatikan dengan seksama. "Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan tentang Universitas, walaupun kenyataannya kita masih kelas dua. Aku tahu Jurusan Kedokteran Umum sangat sulit bahkan untuk seorang _top-student _sepertimu. Tapi ... ayolah, Shin-chan ... Kau terlalu serius. Kita masih memiliki satu tahun lagi, bukan?" celotehnya, tak acuh Midorima mendengarkannya atau tidak, "aku mengerti jika kau tidak ingin diganggu, dan aku mengerti jika kau ingin memikirkan pilihanmu itu matang-matang. Tapi kau tidak dapat memendam kepenatanmu sendirian―setidaknya berbicaralah padaku, mungkin itu akan sedikit meringankan bebanmu." Tawarnya, dengan sebuah 'kumohon' yang tak terucap.

Midorima beralih menatapnya, kedua irisnya berkilat bimbang. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan napas berat, wajahnya melukiskan keletihan dan keraguan. "Bukan itu masalahku ..." ujarnya, setengah menggumam. Takao tampak tidak terkejut, sudah menduga sedari awal, namun rasa ingin tahunya muncul begitu cepat. "Lalu, apa yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya, dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin merusak kesempatan kali ini―ia tahu ini adalah sebuah kesempatan langka, di mana seorang Midorima Shintarou yang terkenal arogan mulai membuka dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda berego tinggi itu membicarakan masalahnya dengan orang lain. Sedangkan Midorima sendiri hanya berpikir keras, masih menimbang-nimbang untuk bercerita. Namun pada akhirnya dia menyerah―Midorima yakin jika dirinya tidak mulai mengeluarkannya, Takao akan terus memaksanya untuk bercerita. Midorima menghela napas untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berkata, "Akashi mengingikanku untuk kembali."

"Haa?"

"Kau dengar itu, BaKao."

"Y-ya, aku dengar itu, Shin-chan ..." ucap Takao, kebingungan, "... tapi untuk apa kau kembali? Kita tidak akan melawan tim Jabberwock lagi, bukan?" Midorima berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menjitak kepala pemuda berhelaian hitam bagai malam itu. Terkadang Takao sangat bodoh untuk menyadari hal-hal yang sudah pasti. "Tentu saja untuk menjadi kekasihnya, _nodayo_!" bentaknya, suaranya tercekat untuk menghindari perhatian orang lain. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya saat ini. Takao yang membisu tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Kedua irisnya melebar sejenak. "K-kau berpacaran dengan Akashi?!" Jerit Takao, mendapatkan beberapa tatapan dari teman sekelas mereka.

"Pernah, Takao. Pernah berhubungan dengannya _nanodayo_." Protes Midorima, mengoreksi, sekaligus memberinya peringatan untuk tidak terlalu ribut. Takao mengacak rambutnya, menatap penuh mohon maaf pada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan terganggu. "Ah, ya―maksudku, kau pernah berpacaran dengannya?" tanyanya lagi, kembali pada Midorima, masih mencoba untuk memastikan. Melihat wajah Midorima yang masam bersemu kemerahan menjawab segalanya, sekaligus membuat Takao yakin. Pemuda beriris kelabu tajam itu tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

Sedangkan Midorima mendengus pelan, wajahnya semakin masam. "Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanyanya, ketus, "Kalau kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja! Tidak perlu menutupinya seolah-olah kau tidak ingin tertawa!" tambahnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar marah. Takao cepat-cepat menenangkannya. "Bu-bukan begitu, Shin-chan. Tapi, Akashi? Akashi yang itu, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi, benar-benar kagum bercampur khawatir―namun dia berhenti sampai di situ, karena Midorima memberinya sebuah tatapan tajam. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi, kilat di matanya berubah serius. "Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

_Apa jawabanmu?_

Midorima menghela napas panjang, tak berniat menjawab, namun Takao masih menuntut dengan tatapannya. Kedua iris zamrudnya menatap tak suka, wajahnya semakin ditekuk―Takao tidak juga menyerah padanya. Pada akhirnya pemuda bermahkota hijau gelap itu hanya dapat mendengus kesal, dan menatap dengan lelah. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku akan memikirkannya, hanya itu, _nanodayo_..." ucapnya, setengah berbisik. Takao hanya bergumam kecil, suaranya seperti dengungan lebah. Pemuda bermahkota hitam itu melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala, masih memandang temannya itu dengan tatapan menyidik, sembari berpikir.

Jujur saja, dia tidak pernah menyangka _Ace-sama _timnya itu pernah memiliki hubungan romantis dengan kapten tim Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan keabsolutannya. Tidak seperti itu sangat mengejutkan atau apa―Takao dapat membayangkan mereka bersama karena satu, mereka dulu satu sekolah yang sama; dua, mereka sama-sama anggota _Generation of Miracle_; tiga, mereka adalah mantan kapten dan wakil kapten semasa SMP; empat, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama; dan terakhir, keduanya adalah orang terdekat bagi diri mereka masing-masing. Namun tetap saja, bagi Takao hal itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk diterima. Bukan, bukan masalah menerima secara logika maupun perasaan untuk Takao, namun lebih ke secara mental. Jika Takao perhatikan, saat ini orang terdekat Midorima adalah dirinya, dan itu berarti dia akan menjadi sasaran empuk gunjingan sana-sini. Membayangkan dirinya bertemu Akashi yang tengah cemburu membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

Takao meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja, memperhatikan temannya tampak risau. Pemuda berhelaian hitam sekelam malam itu berusaha menjadi teman yang baik untuknya (dengan cara kembali mengintrogasinya). "Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu padanya? Walaupun kalian jarang berbicara sejak masuk SMA sampai kita membentuk tim Vorpal Sword, aku yakin kau masih menyukainya 'kan, Shin-chan?"

"Tidak juga."

Jawaban itu terlontar setengah detik lebih cepat. "Berhentilah berbohong pada perasaanmu, Shin-chan," sela Takao, dengan nada serius. Pemuda bermanik kelabu tajam itu mengulum sebuah senyuman, wajahnya yang ceria berseri penuh kehangatan. "Ayolah, katakan yang sebenarnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Miyaji-senpai," bujuknya, sepertinya belum menyerah untuk memaksa Midorima. Sedangkan yang dibujuk hanya mendengus sebal. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya pada kata-katamu?!" ketus Midorima, kasar.

Takao yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang berusaha menjadi teman yang baik, Shin-chan. Tidakkah kau melihat itu?" ucapnya, balik bertanya, "Teman akan berbagi rasa sakit, _nanodayo_. Teman akan berbagi kebahagiaan, _nanodayo_. Oleh sebab itu, sebagai temanmu satu-satunya, aku akan mendengarkanmu―atau jika kau mau, aku akan memberikan saran untukmu. Tidak buruk, bukan?"

Midorima menautkan kedua alisnya, ekspresinya tak berubah sedari tadi―masam. "Entahlah ..." ucapnya kemudian, secara tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai berbalik pergi. "Tapi seingatku kau bukanlah teman yang baik. Teman yang baik tidak pernah mempermainkan temannya sendiri, _nodayo_. Jadi, aku menolak." Tambahnya lagi, kali ini benar-benar melangkah pergi. Takao melonjak dari tempat duduknya, nyaris terantuk kaki meja. "S-Shin-chan! O-oi, tunggu dulu, Shin-chan!" serunya, mencoba menghentikan pemuda hijau bongsor yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Namun Takao berhenti di depan pintu kelas―membatu. Ia terkejut mendengar bisikan samar itu, walaupun dia sudah menduganya sejak awal. Kedua irisnya melembut, sebuah senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya.

"Masih mencintainya, duh ..." gumam Takao, membeo bisikan Midorima yang samar.

_Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan itu padanya?_

.

* * *

**.**

"_**I love you. Always, always only you."**_

**.**

* * *

.

"Selamat sore, Sei-chan ..."

Akashi hanya menoleh, manik delimanya terfokus pada pemuda di sampingnya. Tangannya yang sibuk mengunci ruang OSIS harus berhenti, meninggalkan kenop pintu yang tertutup rapat. "Selamat sore, Mibuchi-senpai." Balasnya sopan, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Mibuchi hanya tersenyum getir, kedua iris gelapnya lembut. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu. Panggil saja aku Reo, seperti kau biasa memanggilku dulu ..." ucapnya tak kalah lembutnya dari tatapannya, ada nada sedih yang terselip di antara kalimatnya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya dapat memberinya sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Itu 'adik'-ku―bukan aku ..." sahut Akashi, mengoreksi. Mibuchi semakin terlihat sedu. "Ya, aku tahu ..." katanya, matanya beralih menatap pada lantai yang dipijaknya. Namun pemuda bermahkota hitam lembut itu dengan cepat mengubah roman mukanya, memberikan sebuah senyuman khasnya. "Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Sei-chan tetaplah Sei-chan, bukan?" tanyanya, memohon sebuah kepastian. Dan Akashi mengabulkannya―mengangguk menyetujui, diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman, membuat Mibuchi bernapas lega.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama bangunan sekolah setelah Akashi mengunci ruang OSIS, berjalan dalam hening yang menenangkan. Gedung sekolah telah lengang, hanya ada suara samar-samar anggota klub sepak bola yang masih berlatih di lapangan luar. Mibuchi-pun pada akhirnya membuka suara, menghapuskan kesunyian yang terbentuk di antara mereka. "Bagaimana dengan klub basket? Pasti sangat sibuk, ya?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, senyuman masih tak terhapus di wajahnya. Akashi bergumam sebelum menjawab, "Kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti Winter Cup. Selain itu, tidak ada masalah ..."

"Oh ..." gumam Mibuchi, tak dapat berkomentar. Akashi dapat merasakan kesedihan pada diri seniornya, namun dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tahu Mibuchi masih ingin bermain basket dengannya, namun seniornya itu memilih memprioritaskan pelajarannya di tahun terakhirnya. Akashi kemudian memilih untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Mibuchi-senpai? Ke mana kau akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu?" tanyanya, melirik seniornya dari ekor matanya. Mibuchi terkikik kecil, kembali menjadi ceria. "Mungkin Universitas Tokyo? Aku sangat ingin masuk Jurusan Psikologi di sana ..." jawabnya dengan bahu yang terangkat. Pemuda beriris gelap itu menatap juniornya dengan tatapan lembut. "Terlebih, aku yakin kau akan masuk Universitas Tokyo satu tahun lagi―dan itu artinya aku dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, Sei-chan ..." godanya, senyumannya menjadi lebar. Akashi hanya membalas senyumannya, langkahnya masih tegas dan teratur.

Sesaat mereka sampai pada loker sepatu masing-masing, Akashi dikejutkan oleh pemandangan surat dan hadiah tanpa nama berjatuhan dari dalam lokernya. Mibuchi tertawa kecil dari balik loker kelas tiga. "Penggemar yang menyebalkan, huh?" tanyanya, sinis―dengan maksud bercanda. Akashi hanya tertawa tanpa suara, menertawakan ironi. "Ya ... begitulah," sahutnya, mulai memunguti surat-surat yang jatuh dari lokernya. Terlalu banyak benda yang disumpalkan ke dalam lokernya, membuat Akashi merasa jengkel harus membersihkannya setiap hari. Mibuchi memperhatikannya memasukkan seluruh surat dan hadiah itu ke dalam sebuah kantong plastik besar berwarna hitam yang dikeluarkannya entah dari mana, dan mengikat ujungnya dengan kencang setelah segalanya sudah masuk. Mibuchi pun cepat-cepat bergegas dan mengikutinya keluar gedung sekolah, mengikuti tuan muda itu berjalan menuju mobil mewah pribadi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tolong buang ini ke tempat pembuangan sampah terjauh dari sini," ucap Akashi dengan tenang, memberikan kantong plastik berisi surat dan hadiah itu pada sopinya tanpa ragu. Sedangkan Sang sopir beserta Mibuchi yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya dapat menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Dimengerti, tuan ..." ucap Sang sopir yang berpakaian rapi serba hitam pada akhirnya, menerima kantong plastik itu dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Pria paruh baya itu membawa kantong plastik itu ke arah belakang mobil, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap seniornya yang masih tercengang dengan wajah datar. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau berkenan, _senpai_," ucapnya dengan tenang, sebuah senyuman simpul terukir di wajahnya. Mibuchi menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak perlu. Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini―kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang, sungguh," tolaknya dengan sopan, turut tersenyum pada juniornya. Akashi mengangguk memaklumi, lalu kembali berkata. "Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah di jalan, Mibuchi-senpai."

"_A-ano ne_, Sei-chan?"

Akashi kembali menoleh pada seniornya, tangannya memegang pintu belakang mobilnya. Mibuchi membuka-tutup mulutnya, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapnya. Dia tampak ragu. "... mengapa ..." ucap Mibuchi, memulai perkataannya, "... mengapa kau tidak menerima satupun surat maupun hadiah itu? Kau dapat mematahkan hati banyak orang, Sei-chan ..." Kedua iris gelap Mibuchi menatap dengan penasaran, penuh tanda tanya. Ia menuntut penjelasan, sekaligus jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya dapat tersenyum, kedua matanya berwarna delima pekat, lembut, dan tidak heterokromatis seperti dahulu. Akashi mengembuskan napas pelan. "Aku memanglah seorang yang selalu dicap mematahkan hati orang lain. Jadi aku tidak perlu hal-hal sentimental seperti itu ..." jawabnya dengan santai, tenang. Kedua manik berwarna darah itu menatap kosong ke depan, "Terlebih, bagiku hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini, tidak ada lagi selain dirinya ..." tambahnya, disertai senyuman getir. Akashi kembali mengucapkan pamitnya pada Sang senior, sebelum pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya, meninggalkan Mibuchi yang masih mematung dan bertanya-tanya.

._._._.

Saat Midorima baru pulang dari latihan basketnya, Akashi tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Pemuda bermahkota sewarna api yang menyala-nyala itu memberinya sebuah senyuman lembut, kedua manik delimanya berkilat bahagia tatkala melihatnya. "Selamat datang, Midorima-kun ..." sapanya, dengan sangat santai, kedua tangannya yang baru saja bersedekap terlepas, dan kini berada di samping tubuhnya. Dia berdiri dengan tegap, membukakan pagar setinggi satu meter di belakangnya selayaknya _gentleman_ sejati. Midorima hanya dapat mengembuskan napas berat, tangannya bergerak membetulkan kacamata secara refleks, dan berjalan melewatinya menuju pintu rumahnya.

Pemuda berhelaian bagai rumput segar itupun membukakan pintunya yang terkunci, kali ini membiarkan Akashi masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia menutup pintunya lambat-lambat, tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya saat dirinya berbalik dan menghadap pemuda bermahkota merah itu. Namun sebelum Midorima selesai mempersiapkan diri, Akashi sudah membuka suaranya. "Midorima-kun, ke mana keluargamu pergi?" tanyanya, tampaknya menyadari kejanggalan di rumah keluarga Midorima itu. Rumah berlantai dua itu sangat senyap, dan juga gelap―padahal Akashi tahu Midorima memiliki seorang ayah, ibu, serta adik perempuan. Midorima berkedip satu kali saat Akashi beralih menatapnya, agak terkejut, "Ah ... mereka sedang berkunjung ke rumah nenekku, besok baru kembali. Sedangkan adikku menginap di rumah temannya ..." jawabnya dengan polos. Matanya menyipit saat dirinya tersadar pada makna lain ucapannya, sekaligus keadaan yang tampaknya tidak menguntungkan baginya. Midorima tak dapat menghindari paranoianya. "Apa yang tengah kaupikirkan, Akashi?" tanyanya dengan nada curiga, kakinya secara otomatis mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Namun Akashi hanya memandangnya tanpa dosa, perangainya tenang. "Tidak ada," jawabnya, mantap, tidak ragu sama sekali. Pemuda bermahkota merah ceri itu berbalik, meneruskan jalannya, dan langsung menemukan ruang keluarga Midorima. Sedangkan Sang pemilik rumah sendiri mengembuskan napas lega, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur sekaligus ruang makan yang hanya di batasi sebuah dinding dari ruang tengah, menelusuri isi lemari kecil berisi barang pecah belah. "Kau ingin teh atau kopi?" tawar Midorima saat dirinya tengah mempersiapkan dua buah cangkir porselen, suaranya yang berat menggema melewati dinding pembatas. "Teh saja ..." jawab Akashi kemudian, cukup keras, dan terdengar dari ruang tengah. Midorima menggelengkan kepala, mengambil teko dan sekotak teh dari lemari di atas kepalanya, dan mulai menyeduhnya. Dia tak perlu mempersilakan Akashi untuk tidak sungkan dan duduk di salah satu sofa, karena tuan muda itu sudah melakukannya sendiri. Ia membawa sebuah talam berisi teko dan cangkir-cangkir terbuat dari porselen.

Jemari berbalut perban Midorima dengan hati-hati meletakkan sebuah cangkir di hadapan Akashi―yang sedari tadi tak melepaskan tatapannya pada _grand piano _yang berada di seberang ruangan―dan menuangkan teh untuknya. "Kau masih bermain piano?" tanya Akashi secara tiba-tiba, manik delimanya beralih pada zamrud di balik kacamata Midorima. Midorima yang sudah duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya, tengah menyesapi teh buatannya sendiri, sebelum pada akhirnya meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Ya, tapi tidak terlalu sering ..." jawabnya, "aku harus fokus pada pelajaran dan juga latihanku, jadi aku tak punya banyak waktu luang untuk memainkannya ..." tambahnya kemudian. Akashi bergumam mendengarnya. "Kedokteran sepertinya sangat sulit untukmu ya, Midorima-kun ..." komentar Akashi, mengetahui pilihan utama mantan kekasihnya itu, tidak berniat meremehkan. Dan Midorima mengerti itu. "Tidak jika aku berusaha lebih keras lagi, _nanodayo_," sangkalnya, penuh determinasi. Iris zamrud cemerlangnya dibakar api yang menggelora.

Akashi hanya dapat tersenyum kecil padanya. Kedua maniknya penuh kekaguman. "Kau benar-benar seorang pekerja keras, Midorima-kun ..." ucapnya, menyanjung pemuda bermahkota hijau rumput di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya dapat tersipu malu sembari membetulkan letak kacamata yang tak bepindah sesentipun dengan gugup. Pemuda merah ceri itu pun memperlebar senyumannya, kemudian mengangkat cangkirnya dan mulai menyesapi tehnya―matanya tertutup dan wajahnya sangat tenang ketika melakukannya.

Sesaat dia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja, Akashi kembali angkat suara. "Ingatkah kau saat kau memainkan piano di hadapanku untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima-kun?" tanyanya, kedua maniknya menatap kosong pada piano di seberang ruangan. Midorima pun turut mengalihkan perhatiannya, turut menatap piano berwarna hitam mengkilat itu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. "Ya. '_Nocturne Opus 9 no. 2_' oleh Frederic Chopin. Aku memainkannya untukmu saat istirahat makan siang." Jawab Midorima, setengah berbisik. Kemudian Akashi bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan mendekat pada _grand-piano _hitam itu. Jemarinya yang pucat menekan sembarang tuts, dan mendapati nada A minor. "Apa kau juga ingat saat kita bermain duet? Saat kau datang berkunjung ke rumahku?" tanyanya kemudian, teringat pada masa lalu.

Midorima menghela napas, dan mengembuskannya dengan berat. Iris zamrudnya beralih pada kedua tangan di pangkuannya. "Ya. Hari itu kau tiba-tiba membawa sebuah violin ke hadapanku," ucapnya, menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... kita memainkan '_Violin Sonata no. 4 in A Minor, Opus 23 _' oleh Ludwig van Beethoven."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Akashi tersenyum puas. Dia memainkan rangkaian tuts di hadapannya, tanpa sengaja mengingat sebuah lagu yang pernah dimainkan Midorima semasa SMP. Kedua mata Midorima melebar mendengar alunan musik itu.

"I-itu 'kan―"

"Ya, Midorima-kun. _'An der schönen blauen Donau, Opus 314' _oleh Johann Strauss II, atau yang mungkin lebih kau kenal dengan nama '_Blue Danube'._" Potong Akashi, sebelum sempat Midorima menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda merah ceri itu kembali memainkan nada-nada riang musik pengiring tarian klasik itu, membuat Midorima cukup terkejut melihatnya juga mahir memainkan piano. Saat Akashi berhenti dan menoleh kepadanya, pemuda merah ceri itu tersenyum lembut sekali. "Kau sangat menyukainya, karena lagu ini adalah lagu klasik pertama yang kau dengar," ucapnya, bernostalgia kembali, "dan aku pun ingat aku pernah berjanji akan mengajarimu dansa Waltz yang biasa diiringi lagu ini, bukan?"

"Itu hanyalah masa lalu, Akashi ..." ucap Midorima, tampak lelah dengan kilas balik Akashi. Dia tak ingin mengingat hari-hari itu lagi. Namun Akashi sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Janji tetaplah janji. Dan janji harus ditepati ..." ujar Akashi bersikeras, tangannya terulur pada pemuda yang memandangnya dengan wajah masam, "aku hanya ingin menepati janjiku, Midorima-kun." Tambahnya lagi, tak memberi ruang bagi pemuda hijau bongsor itu untuk menolak. Midorima pada akhirnya terpaksa menerima uluran tangan tersebut, tubuhnya ditarik hingga benar-benar menempel dengan pemuda merah ceri di hadapannya. Tangan Akashi bergerak di pinggangnya, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Ada apa, Midorima-kun?" tanya Akashi dengan polos, tanpa dosa. Tatapannya datar, senyuman lembut masih terukir di wajahnya. Midorima tak dapat menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahnya. "T-tidak ... uh ... aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dansa, Akashi ..." ujarnya setengah berbisik, jujur.

Akashi meletakkan tangan kiri Midorima di bahunya, sedangkan tangan kiri Akashi mengenggam tangan kanan Midorima. Pemuda berhelaian merah itu meletakkan tangan kanannya di punggung Midorima, mendorongnya untuk mendekat, namun tidak terlalu dekat. Akashi berkata, "Ikuti saja gerakanku, dan rileks. Kau mengerti?" Midorima menatapnya bingung, matanya bergerak liar. "Aku bisa saja menginjak kakimu, _nanodayo _..." gumamnya datar, sekaligus memberi peringatan. Namun Akashi hanya tersenyum, dan memulai hitungannya.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat―begitulah seterusnya, mereka melangkah mengitari ruang tengah. Berkali-kali Midorima menginjak kaki Akashi, namun tuan muda itu hanya tersenyum menenangkannya yang tegang karena kesalahannya. Setelah menyelesaikan empat putaran penuh, Akashi melepaskan Midorima, dan membungkukkan badan dengan tangan kanan berada di atas dada, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di balik tubuhnya. Pemuda bermanik delima itu tersenyum pada pasangannya yang terlihat masih kebingungan, lalu menggiringnya untuk kembali duduk.

Akashi bertanya, "Bagaimana?" dan Midorima menjawab, "Sulit, _nodayo_ ..." Akashi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, wajahnya begitu tenang saat ini. "Itu masih kali pertamamu. Jika kau belajar dengan rajin, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan juara internasional. Aku dapat melihat potensimu," ujar Akashi, entah serius, entah bercanda. Namun Midorima mengambilnya sebagai sebuah candaan belaka. Ia benar-benar merindukan Akashi yang dikenalnya ini. "Ya, mungkin saja kau benar ..." ucapnya, sebuah senyum tipis terpatri di wajahnya. Midorima kemudian berkomentar. "Selain dansa, aku tak tahu kau pun dapat memainkan piano―kupikir kau hanya dapat memainkan violin saja," ucapnya, setengah menyindir, setengah memuji. Namun Akashi hanya tertawa kecil, senyumannya tak pudar dari wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku bisa ..." ucapnya, penuh percaya diri, suaranya berubah tegas. Roman mukanya berubah seketika. "... aku absolut, Shintarou. Aku harus menguasai apapun yang dapat kukuasai."

Untuk sekejap, Midorima dapat melihat tatapan dingin itu kembali, kilat keemasan telihat dari mata kirinya. Sebuah perasaan dingin menusuk melewati tulang belakang Midorima membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Pemuda bermahkota hijau itu sama sekali tak berkutik di tempatnya, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

Dia kembali―setelah Midorima mengira dirinya akan menghilang, dia pada akhirnya kembali muncul.

Midorima ingin sekali berteriak padanya―kepada individu yang lain itu untuk mengembalikan Akashi yang dikenalnya―namun semua protesnya harus ditelan kembali. Akashi yang lain bergerak menghampiri, mendekatinya dengan tatapan yang dingin, langkahnya berat mengetuk lantai kayu yang keras. Tangannya yang pucat membelai pipi kanan Midorima, terasa sangat dingin seperti gigitan es di kala musim dingin―tidak seperti tangan hangat yang baru saja menggenggamnya dalam Waltz tadi. Kedua mata Midorima terpejam erat, tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan individu di hadapannya. Tubuhnya menegang, mengantisipasi apapun yang akan terjadi. Ia berharap orang yang berada di hadapannya ini segera pergi meninggalkannya, dan mengembalikan Akashi kepadanya.

Namun tangan itu masih berhenti di pipinya, dan Akashi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, perlahan membuat Midorima memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya―untuk menatapnya langsung. Dan Akashi yang lain itu hanya terdiam, wajahnya datar nan dingin. "Maaf ..." bisiknya, tak terduga, "... maafkan aku, Shintarou ..." Tambahnya lagi, mengejutkan Midorima. Dia mendekap Midorima dengan erat, meletakkan wajah pemuda bongsor itu di dadanya. Tubuh Midorima bergetar halus dalam dekapannya, entah takut, entah tak nyaman. Namun Akashi yang lain itu tak melepaskannya, tangannya melingkar dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun ..." Kali ini suara Akashi yang dikenalnya, terlantun dengan lembut. Kedua mata Midorima terbelalak, dan ia membiarkan Akashi memeluknya, walaupun di dalam dirinya banyak sekali keraguan yang terus menekannya. Akashi berbisik, "Maaf telah mematahkan hatimu, maaf telah mengatakan hal yang buruk padamu, maaf telah menyakitimu, Shintarou ..." dan Midorima tahu kali ini yang berbicara adalah alter ego-nya.

Dada Midorima terasa ditusuk sebilah pisau ketika ia mendengar alter ego Akashi mengatakan maafnya. Pemuda bermahkota hijau bagai rumput segar itu mengertakkan giginya, tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Shintarou. Sama seperti diriku yang lain―dan aku tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi musuhmu."

_'Mengapa? Mengapa baru sekarang kau berkata demikian?'_

"... aku sungguh minta maaf padamu ..."

Akashi melepaskan dekapannya, senyumnya lembut di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya berpindah, menelungkup di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Midorima-kun. Aku masih mencintaimu ..." Ujarnya, kedua matanya menatap penuh kasih sayang. "Jadi, kembalilah padaku ..." ucapnya lagi, mengulang permintaannya di malam itu. Midorima masih membatu, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia masih bingung terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi―tentang ucapan Akashi dan juga Akashi yang lain. Kedua manik zamrudnya menatap ragu, mencari apapun itu yang dirinya butuhkan di dalam iris delima Akashi. Namun pemuda berhelaian hijau itu hanya mendapatkan keseriusan di sana―tidak ada yang lain―dan entah mengapa itu semua hanya membuatnya semakin bimbang. Akashi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya tanpa aba-aba, dan ia bermaksud untuk menangkap bibir Midorima dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam, tangannya membawa Midorima mendekat ke arahnya. Namun sebelum sempat dirinya mengecup bibir manis pemuda itu, Midorima telah menginterupsinya dengan meletakkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan jeda bergulir begitu lama. Kemudian Akashi tersenyum, dan melepaskan wajah tampan pemuda hijau itu dari tangannya. "Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun," ucapnya, nada suaranya masih tenang, "... aku menghargai segala keputusanmu," tambahnya lagi. Pemuda berhelaian merah ceri itu membungkuk hormat, sebelum pada akhirnya berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian―meninggalkan rumah keluarga Midorima. Sesaat setelah suara pintu utama ditutup rapat-rapat, Midorima langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Tangan kirinya menutupi wajahnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas dadanya. Ia sudah memutuskannya, jadi dirinya tidak boleh menyesalinya.

_Lalu mengapa dadanya masih terasa sesak?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**And my heart is gonna break without you."**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke and all characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**For #AkaMido Week Hari 4: Prompt Bebas (Come Back To Me).**

_**Silent Waltz **_**by Harumi Kitara**

**END**

**.**

**A/N (tumben ada ...): **_**Hisashiburi da ne, mina-san?**_** Saya bawa fic AkaMido lagi, dan kali ini buat AkaMido Week, yay~! (padahal lagi sibuk **_**Try**__**Out**_** XD). Set-nya saya ambil setelah komik Extra Game, jadi mereka sudah kelas dua. Karena **_**prompt**_**-nya bebas, jadi saya ambil prompt 'Come Back To Me' (kepanjangan, ya? Atau ganti aja jadi 'Balikan'? XD). Tolong jangan tanya saya **_**ending**_**-nya kenapa, karena saya sendiri juga tidak tahu itu kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu. Di kepala saya padahal **_**happy**__**ending**_**, malah kalo bisa jadi komedi, yah ... tapi entah kenapa berubah jadu nge-**_**angst**_** kayak gitu. Ini juga belum saya **_**edit**_**, soalnya saya nggak sempat (habis **_**Try Out**_**, langsung nulis, langsung nge-**_**post**_**), jadi semisal ada **_**typos**_**, sila beritahu saya. Oh, iya, sebenarnya fic ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic saya yang '**_**A Dream ...**_**' tapi kalo mau melihat apa yang ada di kepala saya pas Akashi masih berupa(?) Bokushi mungkin bisa dibaca di sana saja XD /modusnya ketahuan/. Yosh, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini. Segala bentuk apresiasi Anda akan saya terima dengan senang hati~! Sampai berjumpa di fic saya selanjutnya (yang sepertinya baru bisa keluar setelah saya selesai UNAS)!**


End file.
